world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031015ErisioVyllen
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 19:15 -- 07:15 GC: Erisio knocks on Vyllen*s door 07:15 GC: Vyll3n op3ns up, h3 ISN'T USED TO VISITORS. "Sup." 07:17 GC: "Hey bro! I realized we haven*t talked in like, forever! Wassup dude?" 07:19 GC: "Not much r3ally! UH... doing... stuff. And by stuff I m3an lying in th3 dark cont3mplating my lif3 choic3s. H3h3h. Lif3. Sup with you?" 07:23 GC: "Nothing much, trying to get over possibly permanent mental scars, not going so well. What choices are you contemplating?" 07:23 GC: "Hahah whoa. What happ3n3d?" 07:26 GC: "Huh, w*eren*t you there during the Jack/Merrow thing?" 07:26 GC: H3 coughs, "Yyyyyy3ah?" 07:27 GC: "D-Don*t you remember what happened" 07:28 GC: "Uh. No. You... uh... you don't hav3 to talk about it? If you don't want to." 07:32 GC: "O*h, ok!" 07:32 GC: "So, what life choices are you contemplating?" 07:33 GC: "all of th3m? I dunno. I kind of just said that b3caus3 it sounds lik3 I hav3 d33p 3motional stuff going on." 07:38 GC: "In this game, y*ou always do!" 07:38 GC: "Bl3h." 07:39 GC: "So, what sorta buisiness are you getting up to?" 07:40 GC: "Nothing. I should go outsid3 of this room and talk to p3opl3, but... No? Anyways, I'v3 b33n cont3mplating what to do with som3 sw33t loot I got." 07:42 GC: "What sorta loot? I didn*t see any.. Did you grab it while we were fighting Nate?" 07:42 GC: "No. Our t3am join3d up lat3r than you guys r3m3mb3r?" 07:42 GC: "But w3 did compl3t3 Loba3." 07:42 GC: "F33ls good man." 07:43 GC: "Sweet! What is it?" 07:44 GC: "Mil3ston3s and stuff. And I found a flash driv3 typ3 thing. But I'm not sur3 if I want to plug it into my comput3r lik3 a big dumb just y3t." 07:46 GC: "Dude, you*re like, a computer wizard! It should be fine, I think. Maybe? The last computer I had before this one exploded twice." 07:46 GC: Vyll3n flinch3s, "That is." 07:46 GC: "Bad." 07:47 GC: "Yeah, it was really bad. And I didn*t even know machines were like, sentient! Are they? I don*t get how your power works" 07:48 GC: "Kind of? Basically. I'd imagin3 our pow3rs work th3 sam3." 07:48 GC: "W3 can b3 lik3... ___pathy twins!" 07:48 GC: "It*s the Etrors Genetics!" 07:50 GC: "H3h3h. Nic3." 07:53 GC: "Oh, speaking of your powers, I think Sami needs you for something. She needs to get in the Commander*s room, and I suggested you could help with the computer tech." 07:54 GC: "I dunno... Th3y'r3 pr3tty sassy..." 07:54 GC: "gossipy too." 07:54 GC: "But I can try and n3gotiat3?" 08:04 GC: "Well, don*t get in trouble with them, last thing we need is the security system to be out to get us" 08:05 GC: "I'm sorry Dave. I can't l3t you do that." 08:05 GC: "I-It*s Erisio" 08:05 GC: Vyll3n star3s at him blankly. 08:06 GC: "Hello? Alternia to Vyllen?" 08:06 GC: H3 chuckl3s, "Just kidding." 08:07 GC: "Oh! Hahaha, good one... I think" 08:09 GC: Vyll3n blinks. 08:09 GC: Erisio coughs awkwardly 08:10 GC: "Dud3, you hav3n't s33n 2001?" 08:11 GC: "N-No? The year?" 08:12 GC: "Dammit Erisio. Now w3 HAVE to watch 2001 A Spac3 Odd3sy." 08:12 GC: "Everyone wants to watch movies today!" 08:12 GC: "Go gath3r up 3v3ryon3. W3'r3 making this happ3n. How hav3 you not... Dammit Erisio. 08:12 GC: "Im game" 08:12 GC: " 08:13 GC: "Cool, it*ll be like a movie night!" 08:13 GC: "That would b3 fun! I.... Think?" 08:15 GC: "I*lll see if anyone else wants to come!" 08:16 GC: "Uh... Do that? Do that!" 08:25 GC: "Ok, See ya later BroBro!" 08:25 GC: "Lat3rs dud3" -- gimcrackCarnifex GC ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 20:26 --